


Checkup

by Mad_Manini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Yaoi, blowjob, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Manini/pseuds/Mad_Manini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long work week at the local Shingashina clinic. Everyone has been so busy the whole month - especially that week in particular - that they hardly ever had time to themselves. Especially Eren and Levi. Finally, the wretched work week comes to an end and Eren looks forward to spending his four day weekend alone with his boyfriend; however, neither of them can wait long enough to spend their alone time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a vine I saw a while back called "Prostate Exams"  
> (I forgot who posted the vine but the person who did was a blond guy)

It was the end of another workday- the last workday they had until the four-day weekend was over. Eren let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back in his office chair and smiled. Starting that night, it would be four whole days to spend with his boyfriend, Levi, with no interruptions, no one being too tired from work, just them, alone, together.

Their little office, the Shingashina clinic, was already empty. Hanji had already taken her vacation a day early, Petra and Aruro already left for the day – so did Mike and Nanaba. Then, earlier, Erwin left Levi the keys to the office to lock up so that he could take his wife, Marie, to the city that weekend. At least that’s what Eren heard an hour ago.

“If Levi wasn’t such a neat freak, maybe we’d be out of here already…” Eren thought as he stood up, “In fact, I wonder if he’s done cleaning,”

Eren walked out of his office and closed the heavy door behind him. He looked down the empty hallway before heading towards Levi’s office in the back of the building. Eren walked by empty desks, chairs, and rooms before walking into his partner’s office. It was so dead and eerily silent. It seemed like he had gotten so used to a busy office with phones ringing off the wall, sneezing, sniffling and patients with screaming children who were afraid to get their flu shots.

Eren knocked on Levi’s door and was surprised to see that the door opened, he was even more shocked when he saw the short male wasn’t even in his office. Worried, Eren ran to the window to see if Levi left without him, even though the brunet was one hundred percent sure his boyfriend would never do that. Eren looked through the window at the nearly empty parking lot, and saw Levi’s car in his parking space, as usual.

A wave of relief came over the young man, as he walked back towards Levi’s chair. Before he sat down, he realized how hot Levi’s room was. Not even daring to adjust the thermostat, Eren took off his white lab coat and hung it on the coat rack; however, it didn’t work at all. The brunet then proceeded to un-tuck his shirt so that he could unbutton it all the way.

Unbeknownst to Eren, Levi was standing in the doorway watching the brunet take off his clothes.

“Oi, Eren,” Levi called, causing the brunet to jump, “What’re you doing?”

“I-I can explain,” Eren stuttered, as he turned around, “I was just coming to check on you, to see if you were done cleaning up so that we could leave. A-and I know this looks like what it looks like, but I promise, it’s not what it looks like!”

“I see,” Levi smirked, “But to me, it looked like you were getting prepared for a ‘prostate exam’,” he teased.

Eren’s face reddened at Levi’s teasing, “I-I-I promise, Levi… I wasn’t doing that. A-And besides, Erwin doesn’t really like it when you - you know, ‘examine’ me,”

“Erwin’s not here,” Levi chuckled, “So we have nothing to worry about,”

Even though he was still slightly embarrassed, Eren smiled as Levi approached him. Maybe he did want this. It had been such a long time since they could spend time together. They did live together, but were so worn out by the end of the day; they could hardly interact with each other.

Eren felt one of Levi’s hands intertwine with his while the other cupped his face. The brunet leaned into the older male’s touch and smiled before they both moved forward for a slow, languid, and passionate kiss. Levi swiped his tongue over Eren’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Eren allowed it as the two began to move behind Levi’s spotless desk.

As Levi propped Eren up on his desk, the brunet pulled away from the kiss for a moment.

“Levi, wait,” he panted, “C-can we go slow this time? It’s been a while-”

Levi interrupted Eren with a chaste kiss, “Don’t worry, baby,” he said with a faint smile, “I planned to,”

Eren smiled back at his boyfriend and proceeded to kiss him once again. He felt Levi begin pushing him down until his back was against the surface of the desk. Eren let out a soft moan as he felt Levi’s nimble fingers undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt and move towards the bulge in his pants. The shorter male left soft kisses along his partner’s flat stomach while he undid, and slid off Eren’s pants and undergarments. Then, he worked his way back up to one of the younger male’s hardened nipples and began to tease one with his mouth, and the other between his fingers with one of his hands.

The brunet gasped and moaned as he felt Levi teasing him. Eren began to arch his back as he started to touch himself, while he felt Levi stopped teasing to search for the lube in one of the drawers in his desk. The younger male bit his lip in a poor attempt to suppress his moaning and whimpering.

“Levi,” Eren groaned, “Did you find it yet?”

“No,” Levi replied, “It’s not in here-”

“That’s fine,” Eren interrupted abruptly, “I can’t wait any longer,”

Eren sat upright and pushed the older male into the swivel chair behind him. He kneeled in front of Levi and undid his pants zipper.

“I knew you couldn’t go slow,” Levi smirked as he felt Eren grab ahold of his cock.

The brunet grinned as licked his lover’s shaft before taking it all as a whole. He felt Levi knot his hands in his hair while he bobbed his head up and down.

“Eren,” Levi moaned.

The brunet looked up to see Levi’s head thrown back and his shirt unbuttoned. Knowing that Levi was on the verge of coming, Eren released his boyfriend’s length; he was pleased with Levi’s reaction. With a smirk on his face, Eren shifted so that he was sitting on Levi’s lap. He cupped the older man’s face and brought their faces closer together.

Levi reached up for Eren’s soft locks of hair as they leaned forward. As the couple continued to kiss, Levi moved both hands to Eren’s hips. Without breaking their kiss, the brunet shifted upward and positioned Levi’s length in front of his entrance and began to lower himself again.

Eren let out a moan as he felt the pain of Levi entering stretching him.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked, receiving a small nod from his boyfriend.

“I’m fine,” Eren finally replied, “I think I can move now,”

Eren began to lift himself up and down, slowly at first, then, gained rhythm. Levi watched as Eren pleasured himself. This side of Eren was the side he loved best; the assertive, and demanding traits that came out during moments like this made Levi go crazy- although he almost never showed it. The shorter male reached for Eren’s hips once again, and helped him move, bringing the loudest moans out of the younger male. The two began to move faster. The sound of moaning, groaning, and skin smacking filled the office as the couple reached their limits.

“Levi!” Eren practically screamed as he felt his body jolt as he came all over his partner’s stomach. He leaned forward and kissed Levi along his jawline, and neck as he felt Levi’s release.

“Ah,” the ravenet moaned, trying to regulate his breathing. He closed his eyes as he felt Eren rest his head on his shoulder, “I love you, Eren,” he whispered as he ran his fingers through the brunet’s hair.

Eren turned his head to face Levi, “I love you, too,” he grinned as he left soft kisses along Levi’s neckline. “Are we going to go home, yet?” He asked.

“Not yet,” Levi chuckled, “Let’s stay like this for a moment. I don’t get to enjoy it that often,”

Eren sat up, “That’s fine with me,” he grinned, as he brushed his thumb against Levi’s cheek and proceeded to kiss him.

“Because I don’t get to enjoy it that much, either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
